Éclaireuse d'espoir
by Plum'oh
Summary: Aqua attendait, se battait, espérait. / KH 0.2.


**Rating :** K

 **Résumé :** Aqua attendait, se battait, espérait. / KH 0.2

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix.

Salut salut, l'intro de KH 0.2 m'a redonné de l'énergie et j'avais envie d'écrire quelque chose sur Aqua. Le résultat est assez meh, mais bon. C'est un drabble, au moins. La fic est assez fragmentée, j'ai tenté un style aha.

Sauvez Aqua sivouplé.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **One-shot :** Éclaireuse d'espoir

Pendant longtemps elle avait erré sans but. Des couloirs de ténèbres abyssales l'entouraient sans fin, obstruant le chemin de tout rayon de lumière, enveloppant ce monde dans une épaisse carapace impénétrable. Aqua avait tout essayé pour sortir du Domaine des Ténèbres. Chacune de ses tentatives s'était soldée par un échec, et avait engendré des ennemis de plus en plus féroces. Elle avait perdu compte du nombre de créatures qu'elle avait anéanties – c'était presque devenu un automatisme. Elle ne rangeait jamais sa Keyblade. La pression qui s'exerçait sur elle dans ces zones obscures la mettait constamment mal à l'aise, incapable de se détendre l'espace d'un instant.

Le seul endroit qu'elle jugeait stable et sans danger se trouvait hors du temps, hors de l'espace. Elle s'y aventurait souvent par pur hasard – elle n'était pas maîtresse de ses mouvements dans ces moments-là. Cette plage noire, avec un soleil qui reflétait une lumière artificielle (d'où provenait-elle ?), une eau calme mais détentrice de tant de secrets, tout respirait une sérénité nerveuse. Ce lieu ne changeait jamais. Il préservait sa tranquillité tout en rappelant bien que l'extérieur était constitué de maux trop lourds à porter pour une seule personne. Mais Aqua préférait largement passer ses journées (son existence) sur cette plage, au lieu de serpenter le Domaine des Ténèbres et tomber sur des monstres qu'elle devait éliminer. Était-elle également devenue un être sans cœur, à force de se battre et de souiller ses mains des ténèbres emplissant l'air ? La Keyblade de Maître Eraqus ne la rejetait pas, pas encore ; peut-être qu'elle la prenait en pitié et ne désirait pas la laisser sans défense.

Aqua se laissa tomber sur le sable, épuisée, lasse. La notion du temps lui était perdue dans ce royaume.

Elle ferma les yeux.

* * *

Elle voyait une île, presque paradisiaque et onirique, sur laquelle s'échouaient des vagues aussi pures et limpides que le ciel qu'elles reflétaient. La couleur douce du sable et l'éclat du bleu la revigorait en lui procurant un sentiment satisfait d'une vie heureuse. Les gens qui y habitaient devaient probablement se sentir libres.

Des arbres parsemaient l'île et semblaient même la recouvrir de leurs feuilles épaisses et de leurs longs troncs. Quelques fruits pendaient au bout des branches à peine visibles, et Aqua reconnut la forme distinctive des Éclaireuses qu'elle avait fabriquées, il y avait longtemps – s'agirait-il du lieu d'origine de la légende sur les liens qui unissaient des amis proches ? Une vague de curiosité qu'elle n'avait plus ressentie depuis des années l'envahit de manière si brutale, si inattendue, qu'elle manqua de trébucher—

Trébucher sur quoi ?

Et soudainement ses poumons se gonflèrent, sa gorge se ferma et elle empoigna du vide, ou de l'eau, elle ne savait pas, elle tentait désespérément de se raccrocher à quelque chose, à quelqu'un, son cœur se dirigeant vers ces points lumineux dansant derrière ses yeux—

Une main attrapa la sienne et répandit une chaleur réconfortante.

* * *

Aqua se réveilla en un bond, les yeux s'ouvrant comme dans un sursaut, et elle resta là, allongée sur le sable, calmant sa respiration saccadée et ses souvenirs confus qui tournoyaient dans son esprit. La Keyblade de Maître Eraqus se trouvait toujours à ses côtés. Elle était encore dans le Domaine des Ténèbres. Pas d'ennemi à proximité. Elle était en terrain connu. Elle était en terrain connu...

Le battement de son cœur la tenait impassiblement sur terre ferme, tandis qu'elle se relevait et observait les vagues noires couler sans souci, produisant un son aussi agréable que hantant. Le bruit de l'océan. Le même bruit enchanteur qui résonnait dans son rêve avait sans aucun doute résulté d'une hallucination. Elle vivrait, combattrait, s'évertuerait.

Cela ne l'empêcha pas de laisser un cri de désarroi évacuer sa peine et sa souffrance, dans cette étendue profonde et infinie avalant son appel.

Quelqu'un.

Quelqu'un.

* * *

Les voix des ténèbres lui murmuraient des mots qu'elle savait faux et vides de sens. Terra et Ven étaient ses amis. Elle avait un foyer où rentrer. Elle avait un devoir à accomplir, une mission à exécuter et une promesse à tenir. Deux promesses. Les chuchotements se faisaient plus forts, parasitant son ouïe et bientôt Aqua ne pouvait plus les ignorer. Elle gardait la tête haute pour ne pas succomber aux ténèbres tentatrices, mais il ne s'agissait que d'une question de temps avant qu'elle ne soit complètement désœuvrée, sapée de sa volonté qu'elle pensait de fer.

Non, non. Elle devait se ressaisir. Elle devait sortir de là.

Terra et Ven l'attendaient. Elle avait des promesses à tenir.

Terra et Ven. Des promesses.

Son Éclaireuse, qu'elle serrait dans la paume de sa main, constituait sa seule ancre dans la réalité qui lui glissait doucement entre les doigts. Elle avait fabriqué ces Éclaireuses afin qu'ils ne soient jamais séparés, car malgré la distance, elle pouvait penser à ses fidèles amis et puiser du courage dans la confiance qu'elle avait en eux. Elle n'était pas seule.

Garde du Maître la poussait à aller de l'avant, tandis que son Éclaireuse la remplissait d'espoir. La fin n'approchait pas.

* * *

Aqua aperçut une étoile briller dans ce ciel noir, ouvrant une brèche de lumière dont l'éclat et la couleur lui paraissaient tellement inconnus mais réconfortants. Sans hésiter, sans même penser à ce que cela pourrait impliquer, elle tendit la main, inexorablement attirée par ce pour quoi elle se battait, la gorge sèche et les yeux obnubilés par cette spectrale arche.

L'étoile se révéla être une autre Éclaireuse, rose, dégageant une puissante aura de lumière et d'amour, alors qu'Aqua se faisait transporter dans ce couloir radieux.

Une main attrapa la sienne et répandit une chaleur fortifiante.

— _Sora..._


End file.
